


Being a good sister 2

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: Twisted Sister!Reader wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Rivalry, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Two weeks after your brothers' assault you meet your twin brother again outside of a bar, after you dumped Castiel.





	Being a good sister 2

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since you last saw your brothers. Two weeks since you got raped. Two weeks since your dad and Castiel never left their eyes from you. It doesn't matter where you go, you're always followed by either John, or Castiel, or occasionally, like for a hunt from both. Like right now, that you're in a random bar in Lebanon, not too many miles away from the bunker. However Castiel, being Castiel, has decided to spend his time with you at the bar. You actually hoped to be alone, you wanted to be left alone with your thoughts on your brothers and how to bring them back. And you really love Cas, he's like a third brother to you. But if you had to listen to one of his phylosophical phrases you're sure you're gonna flip. At the moment you're sitting next to Castiel on the bar stool, lost in your thoughts. You snap out of them when you realize Castiel is staring at you worried.

"What?" His stare becoming more intense.

"You're thinking about Sam and Dean again, don't you?" You sigh.

"Cas, listen. I appreciate that you and my dad are so worried about me, I really do. But you know, I still need my space, especially in times like these." Castiel nods.

"I understand, Y/N. But, you know me and your dad just don't want you to get hurt again." You sigh again.

"Listen, I get it. I've been distracted a lot lately, but only because I want my brothers back. With Sam soulless and Dean with the mark and being a demon, I just want 'em back, Castiel." He puts an arm around you and pulls you into a hug, you hug him back.

"You can go back to the bunker, I'll be safe, I promise." You said as you pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know, Y/N." The angel said, clearly skeptical.

"Please, Castiel. I really need some time alone." You started to beg. Castiel stared blankly for mere seconds at you, before he finally gave in.

"Alright. But please, be safe." You nod before you see the angel stand up and leave the bar. You let out a sigh of relief when you're finally alone. You still have to think how you'll bring your brothers back. After you finish your beer you leave the bar and just as you're about to go round the corner, a big hand claps over your mouth, while you feel the other arm going around your waist and you're getting dragged in the darkness.

"Hi baby. You missed me?" You could hear the grin in your brother's voice. Your eyes widen in fear as he lets go of your waist and slams you against the wall, keeping his other hand clapped over your mouth. He leaned his face closer to yours, as you could feel his breathing on your cheek.

"We've been watching you, Y/N. Dean even told me that dad and Castiel were watching over you like, the whole time. He didn't believe me when I said that I would get you alone." Sam chuckled, before he went on.

"If he only knew how wrong he was. Our big brother also got me a little pissed, you know why? He's _so_ convinced that he got you pregnant that night, you know? But I know it ain't true. That waist of space couldn't even get Lisa pregnant, so I wouldn't hope too much that he got you pregnant." He smirked before he brought his free hand at the edge of your jeans, unbuttoning them. As he started to pull the zip down, you began to squirm.

"Stay still." He commanded emotionlessly. But it didn't help you to stop. In fact, it only made you squirm harder. He wrapped his hand around your throat and pulled a knife out and brought it next to your face.

"I told you to stay still." He growled. You froze in that moment. He smirked and lowered your jeans just past your ass. Keeping the knife at your throat, he unzipped his own jeans and brought his cock out through the hole of his boxers.

"Sammy, please. Don't... Please." You breathed out, only for him to lean in and slam his lips on yours. He then brought his free hand on your clit and circled his middle finger on it, making you moan accidentally. Sammy leaned back and grinned, staring you in your eyes.

"Your body's betraying you, Y/N. You're quite wet down here." His hand then left your crotch and started to pump his dick a few times, before he slammed inside you.

"Sammy!" you shriek. He smirks again and lowers his head, burying his face into your neck, thrusting slowly. There's a lot of thing going through your mind in that moment, like how humiliated you felt, how in these two weeks you forgot how big Sam actually was and mostly, how to make him that exhausted, or that lost in pleasure so he completely forgets about the blade dangerously close to your throat, so you can snatch it away from him and use it against your twin brother.

"You know, I never told you that before. But, Dean isn't the only one who always had a thing for you, you know." Your eyes widen at Sam's confession. He notices that it effects you, so he keeps talking.

"That's right. It's always been the both of us fighting over you. God we were so jealous whenever a dude came to speak to you. We both got so pissed. But we were always jealous of each other too. Whenever we hugged too long or cuddled, Dean had the secret desire of stragling me." He whispered the last sentence. In the meantime your body was completely lost to the ecstasy which was starting to build. Sam picked up his speed, thrusting harder and deeper inside your cunt. You couldn't hold back the moan which escaped your lips.

"Don't hold back, baby. I want to hear you. _Fuck_ if you could only feel how wet you are for your disgusting twin brother." He growled as he was now literally slamming inside of you.

"F-Fuck... Sam! _S-Saa-mmy_!" You scream as you squirt and tighten your walls around Sam's cock.

"Fuck, Y/N. I'm not gonna last much longer." He groaned as he then came few thrusts later grunting your name, his seed spraying your walls. He collapsed against you, The hand with the knife still on your throat, while the other went on your waist. He panted heavily as he buried his face in your neck once again, his dick still inside of you. You realized then that Sam was still lost in his ecstasy. It was now or never. You took a deep breath and gently took the blade from his hand. You brought your free hand to his hair, stroking Sam's hair as you muttered.

"Please Sammy, forgive me." With that you stabbed him in the stomach. He let out a choked growled, before he collapsed on the floor. You closed your eyes and took another deep breath, then you buttoned you jeans once again and reached for your phone, dialing Cas' number. It only takes a few seconds before he picks up.

"Y/N? Are you ok?" He asked me, worried.

"I'm fine. Is my dad asleep?"

"No, he's still up, we started to worry about you."

"Don't worry I'm fine. But, could the both of you come outside the bar?"

"Why?" I took another deep breath.

"I found Sam. And... I stabbed him. But he'll be fine." Castiel waited few seconds before giving you an answer.

"Alright. We're on the way."

"But you have to be quick. I don't know how long he'll be unconscious."

"Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible." The angel then hung up the phone and all that it was left for you to do is waiting. As your dad and Castiel arrived, they helped you put Sam in the trunk and the whole ride back to the bunker was silent. As soon as Sam was locked in the prison, you sigh, sitting down on the military table.

"You ok?" John walks up to you and you nod slowly.

"Yeah. I'm just... Tired. We got him, that's the most important thing. Now there's only.... Dean." You said, almost in a whisper.

"There's something else on your mind, Y/N. The whole ride back you spaced out." You sigh again and rub your face.

"It's about something that Sam told me earlier." Your dad blinked at you, worried and confused, so you continued.

"Sam told me that Dean's convinced he... He got me pregnant. And now that I think about it.... I've been feeling sick like... In the morning. Dad, I-I can't be pregnant. Not with Dean. Not with my older brother." John wrapped his arms around you, pulled you close to him and pecked your head.

"I kow that's sick, Y/N. And don't worry, we'll find Dean too. But, if I have to be honest..." He sighed before he went on.

"You have to do a pregnancy test." You know your dad's right. But you don't want to take a pregnancy test, because you're too scared that Dean might be right. It is true that you have a crush on Dean, basically since you hit puberty, but you never wanted a baby with your big brother. If you're pregnant, your life is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Dean, will come soon


End file.
